Reading twilight
by puppyz1
Summary: Nessie gets Twilight, How will the team re-act from hearing it in Bella's point of view. How will Bella and Edward re-act when they re-live it! It's really good! Sorry It's been adopted.
1. Chapter 1

Reading Twilight

**Me: I own Twilight**

**Edward: Don't bother**

**Me: But…**

**Bella: She doesn't own Twilight**

**Me: Yes I do**

**Jasper: No you don't**

**Me: How do you know?**

**Rosalie: Because Stephanie Myers owns us**

**Emmet: So there**

**Me: Can I own any of you guys**

**Carlisle: NO**

**Me: Moody**

**Esme: Sorry**

**Me: WAAA *tears***

**Alice: aw poor you, don't worry I'll take you shopping**

**Me: great**

Intro to the party

Bella's point of view

It's Nessie's seventh Birthday everything has to better than last year so here I am at 5:30 in the morning setting up a party but never mind I'm not tired.

"Bella, where are you?" said the only voice I ever wanted to hear.

I snuck up behind him, jumped on his back, kissed his neck then whispered "I'm here" I grinned shamelessly. I could almost hear his eyes rolling.

"Yo peeps" I heard a familiar husky voice say and I laughed at the expression and in walked Jacob; I smiled at him. "When's she waking up?"

He asked quietly, I cocked my head to the side and heard a small yawn and the bed springs squeak as she got up; I also heard her whisper "Oh yeah, it's my birthday, duh, I'm smart aren't I?" she asked rhetorically.

She walked down stairs eagerly to a chorus of 'Happy Birthday'.


	2. Chapter 2

Reading Twilight

"Oh My Gosh, thanks guys; this looks amazing Alice" _of course_ "Okay presents right? Come on" she said pulling us outside.

"Nessie, why don't you open mine first, yeah?" Jacob said holding out a package about the size of a shoe box. Nessie took it and excitement lit her face, I grinned at the look on her face. She unwrapped it and smiled it was a dream catcher and it was very nice. "Oh My Gosh Jakey" she still liked to call him that and I saw why, his face automatically lit up "I love it! It's awesome" she hugged him.

Rosalie gave her an envelope that had £500 pounds in; I imagined what a fuss I would have made when I was human but Renesmee was used to it "Thanks, Aunty Rose, wow, what will I spend on?" she asked herself then hugged Rosalie. "Oh My Gosh, Emmett, wow I don't know what to say…" Emmett had just walked in pulling a white horse behind him Nessie went up to stroke it and hug Emmett; he picked her up and span her round while she laughed loudly.

Alice gave her _a lot_ of dresses (some were to big for her) so Nessie went and got into one. It was baby blue, hung off her shoulders and gripped her small waist. She hugged Alice. Jasper got her a new laptop and Nessie hugged him too.

I gave Nessie a new drum kit because she learnt when she was younger and she was _very_ good. She hugged me and said thank you. Edward shook her head at her and we couldn't figure out why. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, did you forget what happens in 3 days" Edward said with evil, teasing eyes. I caught on. Edward fought a smile at my horrified expression as I shook my head at him from the step I had sunk down to. He faked horror "It's your mother's 26th birthday so we got her some presents."

He told Renesmee to wait in Carlisle's office the others followed so that we were alone, just us two. He held his hand out, I took it without thinking and he pulled me up and kissed me passionately. He wrapped his hands around my waist as I braided mine in his hair; he then ran his left hand up my arm dragging my bracelet up to my wrist. Then he undid my charm bracelet from graduation and chucked it inside where Alice caught it.

I stared past him at Alice running up to Carlisle's office. I turned back to Edward and prised his hands away from my body so that I could kill the others. I was almost inside when I felt his strong warm arms wrap round my body, then he pinned me to him and I couldn't move. His lips were at my ear "trust me, love, your going to love it" he dragged my limp form to the couch and pulled me on his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day … Edward's point of view**

*Ding dong* I answered it to see a young girl with a package. She was small, skinny; she had clear skin and black hair. She wore navy sweats and a plain long-sleeved white T-shirt. She was a post-girl she was about 13. "Hello, I have a package for…" she read the label and her eyes opened wider she tried to say it "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, that's a hard name, poor her, my name's Anna it's easy, hahaha. Right, package; sorry I'm tired I can't pay attention. So is Renesmee here?" she said in a cheerful but tired voice. I smiled warmly at her "I'm Edward Cullen, I'll take them" I took the package from her accidently touching her fingers, she looked at me shocked; no horrified.

Her thoughts were difficult to read because she was thinking so many things at the same time without realising it Just then a small stone hit on the top of her arm, it couldn't have hurt even Bella (when she was human but this girl winced, gasped and then span round so that she could see 3 boys running into the distance. I saw the back of her neck; it was black and purple and blue and basically bruised. She turned back around in time to see my curious expression. "I fell down the stairs again" she said weakly and gave me a sad smile. I didn't believe that even a little bit and I think she knows I'm a vampire; I have to see her again. "Come round Tomorrow; Anna" making my voice friendly but firm "about 4:30 because your school finishes at 3:00 doesn't it". Then I shut the door before she could protest. I didn't tell anyone about this girl, not even Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Later; when Nessie and Jacob were back; from hunting.** **Nessie's point of view.**

Dad called me "Nessie, you've got a package" I was utterly surprised, who was it from? Why? What is it? I got instantly curious. I pulled the wrapping paper to reveal a set of books. I read the blurb and knew what it was. "It's my wish coming true" I barley whispered it but of course the others heard. My Mum asked me cautiously "what did you wish for? Nessie, answer me" I blinked twice and told them. Their eyebrows disappeared into their heads. Mum said "I wished Renesmee would meet someone similar to her own age that she could be friends with" Dad's eyes lit up with understanding. They don't know about Anna whereas he does so know both Renesmee and Bella's were being answered.

"Let's read them then. Come on. Nessie, you read" Emmett bellowed eagerly. We all just nodded and sat on the couch. Mum sat on Dad's lap, I sat on Jacob's and the others sat next to their boyfriends. I began reading:

**My Mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was 75 degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue.**

"Wow, the sky was blue in Phoenix" Emmett said sarcastically "shocking"

Rosalie hit him over the head and smiled sweetly at him.

**I was wearing my favourite shirt – sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.**

Alice looked horrified at the thought of owning a parka.

**In the ****Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks…**

"Woo" said Emmett. We; me, Jacob and Jasper; copied him.

**Exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my Mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old.**

My eyes had grown to about double their original size as I read Forks being insulted. I read on quickly and stared at Mum and Dad "someone hates Forks." I sighed and kept reading.

**It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was 14. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past 3 summers, my Dad, Charlie…**

My eyes were already wide so I blinked twice. Bella nodded, she had read the blurb as well and she knew it was about her.

**Vacationed with me in California for 2 weeks instead.**

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself – an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

"Aw, poor Forks. Bella that's really mean. I don't like you anymore" Alice wailed.

"Baby, she loves it now, remember?" Jasper reminded her. Alice nodded.

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

"**Bella," my Mum said to me – the last of a thousand times – before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

**My mum looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car and someone to call when she got lost, but still …**

"You sound like more of a mother than Renée ever did" Esme said, Bella sighed "well… one of us had to be the adult."

**I **_**want**_** to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

Emmett had been nodding vigorously the whole time at the 'bad liar' bit. "Worst liar in the world; ever" Emmett said confidently, Mum frowned "I'm not that bad am I?" it was Dad who answered "Yes; the worst liar I've ever met, love". Mum pouted so Dad kissed her pouted lips to make her feel better. Until it got weird. Mum turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, Dad wrapped his around her waist and basically it got gross. Me and Jacob pulled faces at each other before a shoe flew at his head. Dad had taken Mum's shoe and had thrown it at Jake's head but not mine so I laughed harder.

"**Tell Charlie I said hi."**

"**I will."**

"**I'll see you soon" she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want – I'll come right back as soon as you need me"**

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

"**Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mum."**

"Bella, do you ever put yourself first?" Jacob asked shaking his head again Edward answered "no. Not my Bella. It's quite annoying for the person you love most in the world to care more about a goldfish than herself. It makes it hard to do things for her and it definitely doesn't help when she's stubborn".

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane in Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence.**

"Of course he's pleased; he's your parent!" Esme told Mom with a frown, Edward added on "anyway who wouldn't want you to move in with them?" everyone groaned at him in unison. I could tell this was gonna be a long book.

**He'd already gotten me registered for high school and as going to help me get a car.**

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what people call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision – like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

**When I landed in Port Angele, it was raining. I didn't see it as a bad omen – just unavoidable.**

"That's good; a practical mind well done Bella" Carlisle said to Mum she smiled.

**I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

"I take it all back" Carlisle joked. Mum stuck her tongue out at him, "Mature Bella" he joked "incredibly" she back chatted.

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks.**

Jasper frowned "What was he to the bad people?" Jasper asked. Mum answered "Dad" and everyone laughed.

**My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

"That's why I avoid them" Dad said

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

I giggled at my Mum's spectacular balance skills. She pulled me on her lap. So Dad had me and Mum on his lap.

"**It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

"**Mum's fine. It's good to see you, too Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.**

**I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mum and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

"I feel o sorry for you babe. Wow how did you survive?" Alice asked horrified while Rosalie nodded in agreement and Jasper laughed.

"**I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

"**What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said 'good car for **_**you**_**' as opposed to just 'good car.'**

"You always were observant weren't you?" Dad said.

"**Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

"**Where did you find it?"**

"**Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian Reservation.**

"It's not that small" Jacob stated

"**No."**

"You didn't remember dad?"

"NO, Mutt she didn't; so SHUT UP. Thank you" Rosalie shouted at him

"**He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

"**He's in a wheel chair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond "so he can't drive it anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

"**What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

Rosalie's face had looked disgusted the whole time but she had to say "horrible truck, BURN, kill it" she shuddered at the thought of mums old truck.

"**Well Billy's done a lot of work on the engine – it's only a few years old really."**

Emmett coughed.

Carlisle & Esme walked in; beaming. "Nessie we have your present" Nessie ran and hugged Esme then Carlisle. Carlisle gave her a doctor book (surprise, surprise). Esme gave her box with an envelope inside and it said:

_**To our darling granddaughter,**_

_**Take the book to the kitchen.**_

_**Then open up the book cover.**_

_**Love**_

_**Nanny and Granddad**_

_**Xxxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie went she was gone about 2 seconds when we heard her squeal

We laughed. She came running in with… a puppy

"OMG, you got me a puppy. Thank you" she hugged Carlisle and Esme "First a pony, then a puppy, what next? A vampire bat. What's its name" she asked,

Esme said "It's a boy and you get to name him. Don't forget the pony, either."

Nessie thought for a second then said "the puppy's called Pip and the pony's called Pap. Yay I have pets. And you're not aloud to eat them" she said sternly. We laughed.

Suddenly Edward looked at the time and stood up. "I have invited a girl round today, in half an hour. Her names Anna and I think she knows about us being vampires."

_**How could he not tell me? **_I thought; hurt. I'm his wife he's supposed to tell me everything.

Esme got everyone to clean the house and look presentable.

I pulled Edward outside and down to the woods "Edward, why didn't you tell me? We're married you are **supposed** to tell me everything."

He looked pained "Bella, love. I don't know why I didn't tell you; I was stupid. Please forgive me." He begged pulling me into a hug.

I pouted "yes, you were very stupid and I forgive you but I'm still upset."

"I know and we need to get back now" he said pulling me with him.

**4:25 (5 mins 'till she gets here) Edward's Point of View**

"I'll answer the door; when she gets here and you guys act natural."

We pulled out the book and continued reading…


	6. Chapter 6

**Me****: Can I own Twilight now?**

**All: NO**

**Jacob: GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD ALREADY!!!**

**Me: MEANIE!!! By the way I do own Anna**

**Anna: Yep you're like my Mummy**

**Me: Beat that suckers!!!**

_**Thank you**_** to everyone who has **_**reviewed**_**!!! You have all made my days **_**Thank you!!! Love you all!!! THANK YOU**_**!!! I would also like to apologise to those of my fans who were upset when I deleted this story!!! I love **_**you**_** too!!! Hi to ****teamtwilightsagano1! **_**THANK YOU**_**!!!**

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily "when did he buy it?"**

"**He bought it in 1984, I think."**

"**Did he buy it new?"**

"no" Jacob said "I had to fix it"

"Oh that explains why it's terrible" Rose said

Nessie quickly began reading.

"**Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties – or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

"**Ch–Dad , I don't really know anything about cars…"**

"I do" Jacob and Rosalie and Jacob said simultaneously then glared at each other

"**I wouldn't**** be able to fix it when it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

"That's why you got me Bells" Jacob said grinning

"Yeah I know, why else do you think I keep you around" Bella said jokingly

"Because you love me, I'm adorable and you have no choice." We laughed

"**Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

_**The thing, **_**I thought to myself… It had possibilities –**

Rosalie growled

**As a nickname at least.**

"**How cheap is cheap?" After all that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

"That's why you live with us" Jasper said teasingly

"Of course" Bella replied

"Don't worry, Bella-Wella, you're big brothers gonna take care of everything" Emmett cooed like I was a baby.

"Ok, Emmy-Wemmy-kins, You remember that when I scare you, next."

(Bella is **sooo **scary when she's angry. Emmett ran away screaming.)

"**Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a home-coming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

**Wow. Free.**

"**You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

"**I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't really comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him.**

"Yet you don't mind grossing us out with you and Edward's love fests. I mean EEWW!" Rosalie said

Carlisle nodded "She has a point"

Bella rolled her eyes "it's better than you guys"

"Not better than us; we're really good" Alice said as she hugged Jazz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay people... I don't want to finish this story because it's incredibly boring! I can't write any more and have moved on to other stories instead! I am extremely flattered that so many people favourited me/author alerted me/story alerted me/reviewed me it means a lot to me especially as this is my first fanfiction but I don't like the story!**

**Can I point out that everything in this story is copyright to me or Stephenie Meyer so can you at least ask me via review or message...**

**Can I have some reviews on whether you think I should remove the story or not? Please?**

**Thank you**

**luv ya**

**Nicci**

**;^) **


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys this is the last ever chapter written by me! I know I'm sorry :^( however you have to thank to people for not letting the story die…

Dazzleme787 is going to adopt the story

And I got the idea of someone adopting my story from: ttrentnk

It's like someone's dying; giving up my story is…

BTW don't worry I will MAKE the story have my charming & bubbly personality via reviews and stuff!

I luv ya all

Nicci

(puppyz1)

;^D


End file.
